


Police, Pants, and Promises

by fiendishkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take break in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police, Pants, and Promises

“Jesus Christ.”

It’s muttered on a sharp exhale as Sam shoves Dean face first into the wall. He makes quick work of opening Dean’s slacks and pushing them and his boxers down below his ass. Two fingers are pressed into his mouth and as he sucks them wet, Dean can hear Sam whispering curses and pulling his own pants open.

“Fuckin hot. This suit. Being all bossy and shit.” Sam pulls his fingers out of Dean’s mouth and unceremoniously pushes them deep inside Dean’s ass. Dean makes a strangled gaspy noise when Sam quickly locates his prostate and rubs it so hard he almost comes. The sound of Sam spitting into his palm is loud in Dean’s ear. The groan he makes after he slicks himself up and pushes inside is even louder.

Fast, hard, and brutal. Sam’s thrusts are relentless and Dean finds himself on his tiptoes, his fingers clawing at the tile on the wall. The head of his dick catching along the grout lines and smearing precome everywhere. It’s entirely possible that his prostate will be bruised after this, considering how hard Sam is slamming into it on every single thrust. 

When Sam wraps one arm around Dean’s chest and actually lifts him off the ground while reaching down to fondle Dean’s balls in his other hand… Dean is done. He is just fucking done. His palms slap flat to the cool tile. He bites almost through his bottom lip. He’s fucking whimpering as his insides turn to liquid and his brain melts out through his dick .

The first thing he notices when he becomes aware of his surroundings again is Sam trembling against him, lost in the after bliss of his own orgasm. Dean reaches back to run a hand through Sam’s hair and over his cheek.

“C’mon.” he says. “I want your mouth.” Dean tilts his head back and Sam slants their mouths together. The kiss is soft and slow compared to the sex they just had.

“Help me clean up.” He murmurs against Sam’s lips, into his mouth. “Sheriff Dipshit is out there waiting. Let’s salt and burn his ghost inmate. Then, when we get back to the motel, I’m gonna tie you to the bed and ride you until you’ve come so many times, you pass out.”

Sam shudders so hard at those words that he slips from inside Dean’s body. He loosens the vice his arms have become around Dean and reaches for some paper towels.

“You better keep that promise or I’m not blowing you for the next two weeks.” Sam chuckles as he wipes Dean’s come off the wall. 

Dean’s grin is blinding. “Oh. You better fucking believe I’m keeping that promise.”

He hikes his pants back up, palms Sam’s ass and strides out the door of the police station bathroom whistling.


End file.
